


This is how dramatic my and my friends were when we were little

by LittleRoses



Category: This is just a memory
Genre: This is an old memory.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: So when I was a child, my friends and I would make up stories and play the roles our selves. It would be like a roleplay but in real life and it got more dramatic as we went on. Here's one of my favorites:





	This is how dramatic my and my friends were when we were little

So we were fairies. Yes, fairies.

It was like this kingdom of sorts? Split up into different categories. Snow, fire, wind, water, earth, light and dark. It was supposed to be this balance and each was ruled by a princess? I was the snow fairy, my friend... let's call her Cally was fire, my other that shall be called Riley was Wind, Shelby was water, Rose was earth Sunny was light and... Midnight was dark.

This kingdom of ours was kept in balance by this crystal ball thing. And these evil wizard I think? Steal it, throwing it all into chaos. They send us to earth, and to our school, where we had to pretend to be students while finding our way out. And a bunch of other students joined in the game and it felt like we were movie stars or something.

When we did finally finish the story though it was a happy ending.

I think that we were pretty creative for our age! XD

I remember coming up with music in the background and using our coats to represent our wings. And how deep we got into it. Like seriously dude; 5 stars for the acting of me and my friend's 6 year old selves XD.

I also remember coming up with a really detailed wintery outfit for myself. And a design for my wings. This is just one of those things I remember pretty clearly. I just remember it being so much fun.

 

There was this other time when we came up with a story where there was a group of stray cats. And one day a stray puppy, me, named snowball wandered there. And upon realizing that this puppy had no home they except her into the group. XD It was a less dramatic story but it had a lot of just acting like animals having conversations.

 

Oh! And there was this other time where we were spies or something, this I don't remember as clearly but it was fun. It only lasted like 2 recesses because the story was that one of us got kidnapped, me, and the others had to rescue the kidnapped spy from the villain, Cally.

I got really bored since all I could do was stand there tied to a basketball hoot with jump rope and watch the story progress. But still fun to be apart of XD

 

...My friends and I had really active imaginations.


End file.
